eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
L'amore è femmina (Out of Love)
|year = 2012 |position = 9th (Final) |points = 101 (Final) |previous ="Madness of Love" |next ="L'essenziale"}} "L'amore è femmina (Out of Love)" (English: Love is female (Out of Love)) was the Italian entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 2012 in Baku, performed by Nina Zilli. As one of the "Big Five", it was pre-qualified for the final, where it finished in 9th place with 101 points. Lyrics Italian/English= Unbelievable, I can’t wait to go But like a rolling stone, you hit me – boom boom boom If you were my king, would I be your queen? Stop breaking up my heart, you kill me – boom boom boom (Day and night, it’s a fight) Don’t know where you are When I’m close you’re far, oh, no no no (Day and night, it’s a lie) I waste my tears and you shoot pool L’amore è femmina, se non riceve non si da (Tic tac, non riceve non si da) This is the mess you left, I’m out of love and it’s a fact (You left, out of love and it’s a fact) I’m sure you’ll smile, you have to go You’re an independent grown man after all Out of love, must have been sent from up above Lala lala lala la… Ooh… lalalala… Have you turned to stone? King without a throne You’re great, but not impressive, lots of up and low It’s so typical: when it’s time to go You knock me on the floor – my heart goes boom, boom, boom (Day and night, it’s a fight) Don’t know where to start When you’re close I’m far, no no no no (Day and night, it’s a lie) I dried my tears, but you want more L’amore è femmina, se non riceve non si da (Tic tac, non riceve non si da) Clean up the mess you left, I’m out of love and it’s a fact (You left, out of love and it’s a fact) I’m sure you’ll smile, ready to go You’re an independent grown man after all Out of love, must have been sent from up above Lala lala lala la… Ma che caldo fa I’ll let you think twice, I don’t wanna cause any pressure But have you asked yourself why I bought a brand new gun shot L’amore è femmina, e non riceve non si da (Tic tac, non riceve non si da) La prendo comoda, calcolo le possibilità (Tic tac, una possibilità) Quello che vuoi se non ce l’hai Siamo tutti insoddisfatti, come mai? Femmina, se non riceve non si da Lala lala lala la… |-| Translation= Unbelievable, I can’t wait to go But like a rolling stone, you hit me – boom boom boom If you were my king, would I be your queen? Stop breaking up my heart, you kill me – boom boom boom (Day and night, it’s a fight) Don’t know where you are When I’m close you’re far, oh, no no no (Day and night, it’s a lie) I waste my tears and you shoot pool Love is female, if you don’t get by (Tick tock, you don’t get by) This is the mess you left, I’m out of love and it’s a fact (You left, out of love and it’s a fact) I’m sure you’ll smile, you have to go You’re an independent grown man after all Out of love, must have been sent from up above Lala lala lala la… Ooh… lalalala… Have you turned to stone? King without a throne You’re great, but not impressive, lots of up and low It’s so typical: when it’s time to go You knock me on the floor – my heart goes boom, boom, boom (Day and night, it’s a fight) Don’t know where to start When you’re close I’m far, no no no no (Day and night, it’s a lie) I dried my tears, but you want more Love is female, if you don’t get by (Tick tock, you don’t get by) Clean up the mess you left, I’m out of love and it’s a fact (You left, out of love and it’s a fact) I’m sure you’ll smile, ready to go You’re an independent grown man after all Out of love, must have been sent from up above Lala lala lala la… But how hot it is now I’ll let you think twice, I don’t wanna cause any pressure But have you asked yourself why I bought a brand new gun shot Love is female, if you don’t get by (Tick tock, you don’t get by) I take it easy, calculating the chances (Tick tock, one chance) What do you want that you don’t have? We are all dissatisfied, but why? Female, but you don’t get by Lala lala lala la… Videos Nina Zilli - L'Amore È Femmina (Out Of Love) (Italy) 2012 Eurovision Song Contest New Video Clip Nina Zilli - L'Amore È Femmina (Out Of Love) - Live - Grand Final - 2012 Eurovision Song Contest Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2012 Category:Italy in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Bilingual Songs Category:Big Five